Geminix Club
by Heart of the Anime
Summary: A legend as old as time itself tells of 8 fairies that will go on to discover new evolutions as they face a great evil that threatens all of the magical realms. 8 fairies born of great nobility throughout the entire magic realms gather together to form the Geminix Club. They go on through the struggles of finding themselves. Will they be engulfed in victory of fall down in defeat?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first ever Winx Club fanfiction. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I started watching the first season of winx but then i lost touch with it and now my love for it has rekindled and i thought hey why don't i just do a fanfiction about it. I hope you like it and please if theres any problems please send pm and let me know what i can improve on because I've missed out on a lot seasons and i'm not on the internet a whole lot so Read and Review I guess... Have Fun! I also want to point out that this an Epilogue so its not going to be long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own winx or their power but i do own my ocs.**

_A legend has been passed down from generation to generation in Bloom's family. It tells of a group of girls that will discover new evolutions and powers beyond every fairies imagination. The legend says to go to Earth and seek out these fairies, which are descendents of great nobility throughout the entire magic realm. It is time now for the Winx Club to go and seek them out as a great threat looms before the entire Magix demension._

"Techna is everything ready." Bloom said as she walked into the ancient library with Stella following closely behind.

"Of course I've got the Fairy Identifier up and running. And Stella should I guess you have your part done?" Techna replied to both Bloom and Stella.

"No problem! the rooms are done and ready." Stella said as she gave Techna a thumbs up.

"All right. And it seems the fairies are all located in a place called the United States of America on Earth. But before we leave, is there anything we need to do?" Techna asked.

"Not a thing. Layla, Roxy, Musa, and Flora have everything under control while were gone." Bloom answered.

"Then let's get going girls." Stella said.

All three girls got their bags, linked their hands together, and yelled "Sirenix Zoomix". They were instantly teleported to Earth in front of the Jackson High School where they would find the first few of their chosen fairies.

**I want to point out that they do have the zoomix power from beliveix and since they have gained powers up to Sirenix why not just call it Sirenix Zoomix now. Again i want to say this is the epilogue so sorry it was so short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So now its the first official chapter of my winx club fanfiction... Again if you see anything that i might need to know about Winx Club please let me know. Read and Review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx only my ocs and if my club or power ups are similar to someone else im sorry but i dont steal and mine are completely my ideas.**

"Okay, its a new day at a new school you can do this Raina. Just take deep breaths." The orange haired sophmore thought to herself as she looked at school doors in front of her. They seemed so intimidating, she was from a small town, small school. Big things like this she wasn't used too.

Raina tried to dress up for the occasion or at least look nice. She had put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a simple blue tank top with a cropped white cardigan, and ballet flats. Raina had even combed her long thigh length orange hair and put it into a pretty fishtail braid with her long right side bangs sweeping right above her right eye.

"Now or never." Raina whispered.

Raina took slow steps forward and opened the doors. They opened up into a long and winding hallway, that thankfully was empty. She shifted her bag from shoulder to shoulder as she tried to find the principals office.

After several minutes Raina managed to see a girl walking out of what appeared to be a restroom. The girl had pale blonde hair with black streaks pulled into a high ponytail with left side bangs and two pieces of hair framing her face. She had on a pair of ripped blue jeans tucked into thigh high gray boots and a really tight short sleeve purple shirt that showed a little of her stomach.

Raina picked up her pace so she could reach the girl faster, but as she reached her she took a step back; the girls cold dark purple eyes pierced through Rainas' pale blue ones.

"Um excuse me, can you point me towards the principals office?" Raina asked.

The girl looked Raina up and down before answering her "It's just right ahead of you and take a left. You should know that unless your new, which explains probably why you're asking me. You have the whole newbie look going on and it doesn't really suit you."

Her words stung and Raina could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She had always been sensitive to a lot of things just beside her feelings and she felt the venom behind the pale blondes voice like she meant to hurt her.

"_I'm not going to let her see me cry. No tears Raina!_" Raina quickly blinked her eyes, the tears disappearing and stared the girl down. "What's your problem? I haven't even done anything and you sit here and freaking try to hurt my feelings!" Raina yelled.

The girls eyes opened widened and the smirk she had left her face. She looked at Raina and Raina felt herself go dead inside, she couldn't move, and her eyes stayed glued to the girl. The world quickly went dark and Raina saw shadow figures start to dance around her at a dizzying speed.

"_What is going on, I'm so dizzy!" _Raina said or at least she thought she did, it was more like she thought it.

Raina tried to struggle against the feeling of death overcoming her but it was hard to. She tried to focus with her mind to get a spark or something out and then Raina saw the girl being surrounded by star-like rings that started to tighten around her body.

Both girls were lifted up into the air and started spinning, the things or what seemed like attacks they were doing, were getting stronger.

Suddenly Raina and the other girl dropped to the ground. Raina's head was spinning and the other girl had bruises appearing on her neck and shoulder area. Both girls staggered to get up, but after a painful few moments they managed to stand and the pale blonde quickly walked off leaving Raina all alone.

"How the... What the... Huh?" was all the Raina could say as she walked forward towards the office.

As Raina reached the principals office she had manged to catch her breath and pull herself together before she entered through the doorway.

"Hello, how may I help you." The secretary said as Raina entered through the door.

"My name is Raina Skyrin, I'm here to get my schedule." Raina answered.

"Of course I heard we were getting a new student today. Well, you can take a seat right over there and will be right with you, he's in a meeting and I do not know how long he will be." The secretary pointed Raina over to a row of seats along the walls closest to the windows.

Raina gave the secretary a smile and sat down. She waited for about an hour before Raina saw door open and 3 girls come out. One girl had red-orange wavy hair and bright blue-green eyes, another had long blonde hair and topaz colored eyes, and the last one had short pink hair and intelligent blue eyes.

Raina recognized these girls they were part of the famous Winx Club the Winx Club. _"Oh my god its the Winx Club, 'The Winx Club', their the most powerful fairies ever. But what are they doing at this high school?"_ Raina thought.

All of a sudden a small screeching sound could be heard from the small device that Techna had in her hand. She swung around to face Raina and her blue eyes looked from the device, to Raina, and back again to the device.

"Techna what's going on?" Stella asked.

Techna showed Bloom and Stella the device and how it was reacting to Raina. Both Bloom and Stella looked at Raina and couldn't believe their luck.

"She's one of them." Bloom whispered.

"What did you say?" Raina asked.

"You're one of them." Stella chirped.

Raina tilted her head to the side a confused look appearing on her face. She looked at the members of the Winx Club and opened her mouth "Say what?".

"You're one of the fairies that is mentioned in my families legend. It tells of 8 fairies that will discover new evolutions in order to take on a great evil that threatens all of the realms. Techna was able to put data into this device and it let's us know what the chosen fairies are." Bloom said.

"There's no way I'm a fairy!" Raina said. _"But maybe that could explain what happened earlier."_ Raina also thought to herself.

"You are a fairy. My technology is never wrong." Techa implied.

"But that just doesn't make sense." Raina countered.

"Im the Fairy of Technology I know what happens when it comes to my electronics." Techa responded.

"Well if I'm a fairy then how come my magical powers haven't shown." Raina said.

"That little incident that happened just a few minutes ago involved magic, your magic, and another one of the chosen fairies magic." Stella interrupted.

"Um... how did you know about that?" Raina asked.

"Were fairies we can sense magic, when its used, and who's a fairy." Stella answered.

"Great so apparently I'm a fairy and that rude girl I just 'battled' is one too. This day just keeps on getting better and better!" Raina thought.

"I know this is sudden and hard to believe but it's true. Most people would die to be a fairy but would even kill to be a chosen fairy." Bloom spoke up.

"Yeah I guess, but how am I going to explain this to my mom?" Raina asked.

"We'll let you know once we have some of the other fairies here gathered together." Bloom informed Raina.

Raina and Stella headed outside headed while Bloom and Techna went to gather the other fairies. While they were outside Raina and Stella stood in an akward silence. Raina sat next to one of the columns playing with a piece of her orange hair while Stella stared her down.

'Um, Stella would you mind not staring at me..." Raina trailed off. She looked up and Stella was in front of her.

"We need to talk!" Stella interrupted. She saw down next to Raina and held out her hand. Raina shook her hand lightly before taking it back.

"Don't worry Raina! Lighten up, everythings going to be great. Your life just changed for the better. I mean hello you're a fairy for crying out loud! Who knows your pretty now your Winx form can be even prettier." Stella said trying to lighten things up.

"It's a big change Stella. I don't know how to respond to it. I mean, I am excited to be a fairy and even a chosen fairy. It's a big things to take in but... for you Stella I'll try." Raina answered her pale blue eyes looking up at Stella.

Stella let out a squeal of joy as she engulfed Raina in a hug. Raina returned the hug. Both her and Stella spent the next few minutes waiting for Bloom and Techna.

About another 30 minutes passed before Stella and Raina heard the front doors to the school open. Bloom was the first one to appear and behind her were 3 girls, one of which was the pale blonde Raina had an encounter with, and the other 2 seemed normal enough. Raina looked them all over; the smallest one who appeared to be about 14 she had light brown hair with left side bangs tucked behind her ear and a long piece of hair on her right side, the rest of the girls hair was in a high braided bun on top of her head. She had a on a pair of black yoga pants, a pale green tunic, and gold ballet flats. The other girl had who looked about 16 or 17 had dark red-brown hair in a low ponytail and turquoise colored eyes. She girl had on black ripped skinny jeans, slouch boots with a heel that was almost as high as Stella's, a blood red t-shirt, and a black vest.

Raina saw the pale blonde head over to the red head and the two stood next to each other a scowl on both of their faces. This left the light brown haired girl by herself and she headed over next to Bloom. _"Okay so it seems those two are friends and the other girl seems shy... she hasn't made any eye conatct with anyone."_ Raina thought to herself.

"Alright girls you all know why you're here because your chosen fairies," Bloom began as she looked around at all four girls. Raina and the girls looked back at each other before turning to look at Bloom. "My family has a legend that dates back almost a million years ago... It tells of 8 fairies that will go on to face a great evil warlock as he tries to take over all of the deminsions. You four girls are only half of the group that will go on to face the warlock, the other half you will meet back at Alfea. But what you need to know is that even though you're fairies... you're not your typical fairies. What I mean by that is you can't obtain regular fairy evolutions." Bloom continued.

The girl with the light brown hair spoke up interrupting Bloom,"I'm sorry Bloom I don't mean to interrupt, but... how can we evolve? Do we just stay in the same fairy form? If we aren't able to obtain Enchantix, Believix, Sirenix, and so on how are we going to battle?" The girl asked.

"I was just getting to that Ariana." Bloom answered.

The girl named Ariana shook her as if to say okay and let Bloom continue, "You need not worry about the evolutions because in the ancient Domino Library there is a book that will help you obtain the evolutions. That is all I can tell you for now because we need to get you get you girls to Alfea and gather the other four." Bloom finished.

"But what about our parents?!" The dark red headed girl spoke up.

"Sam that will be explained at Alfea," Bloom stated.

Then Stella, Techna, and Bloom touched the four girls and yelled "Sirenix Zoomix!". They were all teleported back to Alfea. Raina, Ariana, Sam, and the pale blonde girl were left in their new rooms to explore while the Winx gathered the other four girls.

_"Might as well check out my room and get to know everyone... even though one hates me with a deathly passion."_ Raina thought to herself.

Raina began looking around her room; she had a simple twin bed with a emerald green comforter, light green bedsheets, and dark green pillows. Beside it she had a bedstand with intricate wood carvings, on top of the bedstand rested a lamp draped in faux crystals and a bed clock. Half of the closet was stocked with her style clothes and the other half was stocked with another persons clothes.

"Those must belong to the girl that I will be sharing this room with. Might as well continue to look around." Her roommates side of the room was decorated with blue tones and silver linings.

When Raina had finished looking through the room she headed out into the living space she would share with the other fairies. As Raina walked through the archway leading to the doors she found all the girls sitting there. Raina took a seat on the red sectional and turned around to face them.

"We might as well get to know one another. My names Raina Skyrin. What's yours'?" Raina looked around at the girls and for the first few seconds it was silent before the one called Sam spoke up.

"My names Sam Aranta," Sam stated as she twirled a piece of her dark red hair around one of her fingers before continuing. "Your already know my best friend Alexandra Dila. She tells me your first meeting wasn't exactly 'friendly'." Sam finished.

A dark red blush spread over Raina's face after Sam had finished. Alexandra looked up at Raina and her purple eyes held her in place. This continued for about a minute before the shy one spoke up. "My... name is... Ariana Smith...".

"It's nice to meet you Ariana. And Alexandra about what happened earlier," Raina started but Alexandra threw her hand up to shush Raina. "It's Alex and about what happened earlier... well lets just say we didn't start on good terms. But lucky for you we're going to be teammates or fairymates and I'm going to let it slide just this once."

Raina let out the deep breath she had been holding but quickly took in another breath as Alex continued, "I have to give you credit because for a newbie you actually gave me bruises when we battled. I've known about my powers since I was 13 and I'm 16 now but you just found out about your powers today, and did pretty well."

Then Alex got to her feet and held out her hand to Raina. Raina took Alex's hand into her own and they shook. Raina sat back down on the red sectional and took a look at the 3 girls in front of her. _"And I thought this was going to be bad... but this may end up being the best thing that ever happened to me."_ Raina thought

**And thats officially chapter one people... I know long chapter but I wanted to give it a little spice for that first chapter. As most people know that since my schools started I haven't been on a whole lot and its been hard for me to update but I've been trying and I just really hope you like this story. So read and review peeps! Heart of the Anime out.**


End file.
